Favorite Things
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Riza Hawkeye drags a certain Colonel and Lieutenant to the train station to pick up her,for lack of better words ‘ill’ step sister Kagome.Her stepmom sends her to Amestris to get away from her past,but what is her past.IY/FMA InuYasha/FullMetalAlchemist
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Favorite Things**  
Category: Anime/Manga » Inuyasha  
Author: Devil-Babe-911  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Published: 12-19-08, Updated: 03-06-09  
Chapters: 3, Words: 2,978

**Chapter 1: Rain Drop's on Roses**

_**In Light of the Holiday Seasons (Even though we all know it's going to last WAAAY longer! Lol.)**_

_**Title – Favorite Things**_

_**Summary – Riza Hawkeye drags a certain Colonel and Lieutenant down to the train station to pick up her...for lack of better words, 'ill' step sister. Her step mother decided to send her to Amestris so she could get away from her past...but what is her past…what is she hiding deep within her mind?**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Full Metal Alchemist**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Roy**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**Things You Need To Know –**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Roy: 27**_

_**Kagome: 18**_

_**Riza: 25**_

_**Kikyou: 20**_

_**Souta: 14**_

_**Elysia: 3**_

_**Nina: 4**_

_**Edward: 16**_

_**Alphonse: 15**_

_**Winry: 15**_

_**Timeline – **_

_**Kagome did **__**not**__** fall down the well.**_

_**Maes is **__**not**__** dead yet.**_

_**Kagome was trained by Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi, **__**before**__** they met her and **__**after**__** she trained them.**_

_**Kikyou is Kagome's older sister. There are **__**three **__**ex-husbands. Riza's father who left when he found out Rai had cheated on him with another man. Kikyou's father who was killed while in the war while Rai was cheating on him with...you guessed it, Kagome's father who in the end was her longest relationship. He died before Souta was born but Souta is indeed his child. She now has another husband, this makes number **__**four**__**.**_

_**Roy can see through **__**both**__** his eyes.**_

_**And for the viewing...reading pleasure, NINA ISN'T DEAD. HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Also, allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

_**Favorite Things**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Rain Drop's on Roses**_

Riza stared out the window as the rain poured down from the dreary grey skies. She looked over to the clock in the Colonel's office.

'I have to go.'

"Colonel..." She paused when she noticed he was asleep on top of his paperwork.

"ROY!" Maes slammed open the door with some photos in his hand.

'Well, he was asleep.'

Roy jumped and stared at the door that slammed open with a glare firmly in place.

"Hughes, what would you have done if I was in the middle of a very important conference. As it was I was writing letters to the Fuhrer." Riza lifted a brow at his lie as he pretended to get _back_ to work. Maes stared blankly before laughing.

"That's a good one Roy, anyways. I came to show you Elysia at her third birthday. LOOK! ISN'T SHE ADORABLE IN HER CUTE DARK BLUE DRESS! She came up to me and said, 'Papa, I want my dress to be the same color as your military uniform.' Isn't that just the cutest― eh? What's wrong with her?"

Roy looked up and finally noticed Riza who was staring at a letter in her hands with a slight frown. His brows furrowed when she let out a sigh.

"Hawkeye?" She looked over to Roy.

"Sorry sir, I have to take the rest of the day off, possibly tomorrow as well." Roy and Maes stared in shock at Riza as she, for the first time in her Military career, asked for a day off.

Roy stood up and snatched the letter in her hands away, needing to know _who _and _what_ called for her attention.

"Colonel!" Roy glared before he continued reading, his eyes widening slightly.

'_Riza,_

_It's been awhile since I have contacted you. Even though you are only my step daughter I would like to think that there were better circumstances in which we talk. I am in need of your help. My youngest daughter is 'ill' and need's to get away from the places that haunt her. If it is not too much trouble, could you take her in for a couple months? If she show's no improvement you can send her back._

_Riza, you are my last hope for her recovery. If this doesn't help her, I will have no choice but to send her to a nearby health clinic for the mentally ill. She will not speak to me and in the rare times that she does it's a lie._

_Please do not take her words to heart. She is merely trying to get rid of my new husband in her attempts at framing him. If you can, put her through some Military drills and discipline her, she could use it._

_You have no idea how much this means to me Riza. _

_Thank you so much. She will be at the Train Station for you to pick up at 5:30 – 6:00 in the afternoon._

_Sincerely,_

_Rai Higurashi'_

"...This is all in one letter, did you actually get the chance to say yes you would take her?"

Riza shook her head no.

"My step mother is, in my opinion, a complete nutcase. If her daughter _is_' ill' it's no doubt her fault. Anyways, it's already 4:47 and it's about a 15 minute drive to the Station. Since you two have enough time to slack off you can come with me." She didn't wait for a response merely pointed her gun and fired.

'Why am I nervous?' Riza thought to herself, placing the gun back in her holster once they were out of central HQ.

"So what does this girl look like?" Roy asked. Riza looked hesitant as she handed him a couple pic's which didn't go unnoticed by either men.

Roy stopped walking at the sight of the girl in the picture. Maes moved behind him and Riza sighed when his mouth dropped open.

"Major, you have a wife and daughter." Maes looked up and blushed.

"Yes, your right, my precious Elysia." Riza looked over at Roy and smiled.

'It wouldn't hurt to throw the stone and try hitting two birds, would it? I could get her talking, hopefully and get him a _steady_ girlfriend that lasts longer then a week, maybe.'

**-x-x-x-**

Roy looked at the picture. A girl with wavy ink black hair and royal blue eyes stared cheerfully at the camera in a light blue sundress that had off the shoulder white sleeves that folded over the dress making it look like the top had a white boarder. White heels were on her feet and a white floppy straw hat was being held on her head by her hand as the wind blew. The back had the words, _Kagome Higurashi, 15, Feeling free with the spring breeze._

The next pic was of her playing with a little boy. She had her hair up in a messy bun and wore a white tank top and a pair of faded Levi jeans. The little boy was on his back with his head resting on a fat cat while she tickled him, laughter and happiness clearly in both of their eyes. On the back of this one it said, _Kagome Higurashi, 16 Souta Higurashi, 12 and Buyo, old. Laughter is the best way to cure a cold. Get well soon Souta._

The last pic was of her sitting in a tree with one leg hanging off. She wore what looked to be a silk Gi with no sleeves that hugged her figure nicely. It was black with sapphire blue butterflies along the bottom left side and above the right side of her chest. They were lined neatly in silver. Her pants were also in silk but in silver, the bottoms had something similar to sleeve cuffs only they were at the feet. The cuffs were black and all along and around the left pant leg were Sapphire blue butterflies only this time they were in black lining. Her eyes were cold steel blue as she seemed to be staring at nothing. Her arms crossed behind her head. On the back of the picture the words, _Kagome Higurashi, 16 and 9 months, the day life turned grayscale and what was once a strong beautiful rose died._

Roy looked at her eyes.

'Hurt, she has been hurt.'

"-oy, ROY!"

Roy looked up and saw that they were now in front of the station. Having been pushed into the car by Maes and _kicked_ out of the car by Riza. He stood up and dusted his uniform off.

"I never thought that I'd see you stare so long at a girl, especially one that is wearing more then undergarments or a bikini." Maes said jokingly but stopped smiling when Roy didn't say anything. Riza sighed as she held the umbrella over her head. The boys were just standing in the rain.

"What time is it?" Roy looked at his watch.

"5:09"

"Let's find a place to sit until she arrives then."

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sat in the compartment with the other three that had sat down when they got on. She didn't mind but seriously, the short blonde and the girl had been arguing _nonstop_ since they got on. She knew more of his life story then she would like to deem necessary.

"Seriously Ed, why go through all this trouble just for human limbs? You've got the smell of oil, the creak of synthetic muscles, the hum of spinning bearings, who need's natural when you've got automail?" The girl practically had stars in her eyes.

"Haha, loser machine junky."

'That's the understatement of the year.' Kagome rolled her eyes as she pulled a CD player out and her head set.

"ALCHEMY FREAK!" Kagome placed the head set on and looked back outside. She listened as her CD started spinning but before music could even start a wrench flew past her face and threw the glass window. Glass that broke flew in multiple directions hitting both her and the walking Armor.

Winry stopped talking within seconds of the accident.

"Oh my god Al, are you alright?" Winry asked the one who had been silent through most of the ride.

Kagome looked down at a piece of glass protruding from her hand. She didn't feel it, num to pain...any pain. She has been since her _father_ started―

Suddenly the train came to a stop and she grabbed her stuff with her _un_injured hand. She had a large yellow back pack on her back and a really heavy looking suitcase.

She stepped off the train and onto the stone ground.

"KAGOME!" Kagome stopped and looked around for the voice when she saw someone waving a hand back and forth in the air and made her way over to them. She had blonde hair up in a neat bun and reddish brown eyes.

"..." She said nothing and just stared at the woman.

"It's nice to finally me―"

"HEY! Girl with the yellow backpack," Kagome turned and saw the three that had been in her compartment running at her. She scowled and moved behind the blonde who was to be her caretaker.

'Haven't they done enough?' She looked at her now bloody hand and hid it behind her back.

"Ed, what are you doing here?" Riza asked.

"I always come back to report my failure. It's what keeps the Colonel entertained. So who is the girl?"

"This is my step sister Kagome. She's going to be staying with me for a few months." Ed, Al and Winry gapped at the girl before them.

"She doesn't seem anything like you." Al said softly.

"This is our first time even meeting." Riza pointed out.

Kagome walked away from the group and outside into the rain. Aware of the blonde calling her name as the group followed after her. She stood by the street and a Taxi pulled up next to her.

**-x-x-x-**

Roy stared at the girl as the rain fell softly against her body. She wore pair of hip huggers jeans and a large black shirt with a skull on the front, sneakers on her feet. Her hair was down and fell to the middle of her back in waves. She stood soaked to the bone as the Taxi pulled up next to her. Her shirt, though loose and baggy, now clung tightly to her body.

They all climbed into the Taxi and she ripped her shirt causing them to turn to look at her.

"AH! Kagome, what happened?" Riza asked as she looked over her hand.

"..." She glanced at Winry but once again, she said nothing.

"I through my wrench and it shattered glass. A piece went though her hand." Winry confessed. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled the glass out of her hand not even wincing.

"Kagome, doesn't that hurt?" Al asked in concern.

"..." She wrapped the wound tightly and tied it. Looking out the window she watched the dreary rainy scenery pass her by.

'It's grayscale here too.'

**-x-x-x-**

Riza watched as Kagome looked around. They had dropped everything off at her home and then headed out to the Central HQ. She watched a smile appear on Kagome's face and felt her heart leap.

"Kagome, what do you see?" Kagome didn't answer, instead she ran downstairs and outside right past Roy and Edward who were heading in. They turned and watched as she got on her knees in front of a bush of wild roses.

'How beautiful, they're red, beautiful, color.'

"Is she okay Colonel?" Ed asked as the girl sat staring at the rose, rain falling on her. Roy walked away from Ed with the umbrella causing him to run inside to avoid the rain.

Roy walked up to Kagome and held the umbrella above her, watching as she stared lovingly at the roses being showered by the rain.

"Do you like roses?" She looked up and a blush found its way to her cheeks.

"_Rain drops on roses..."_ She whispered softly, before picking the beautiful flower. She stared at it momentarily before standing and handing it gently to Roy who took it and watched her run inside.

"Rain drops on roses...she spoke...beautifully." He said as he walked inside and into his own office upstairs. Riza had let Kagome stay in one of the empty barracks while she was working.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: I have a bad problem, I can't stop writing. However, I can't leave a story alone either, so you don't have to worry about me abandoning a story.**

**Jakotsu: Read and Review!**

**Envy: Please and Saank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**In Light of the Holiday Seasons (Even though we all know it's going to last WAAAY longer! Lol.)**_

_**Title – Favorite Things**_

_**Summary – Riza Hawkeye drags a certain Colonel and Lieutenant down to the train station to pick up her...for lack of better words, 'ill' step sister. Her step mother decided to send her to Amestris so she could get away from her past...but what is her past…what is she hiding deep within her mind?**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Full Metal Alchemist**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Roy**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**Things You Need To Know –**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Roy: 27**_

_**Kagome: 18**_

_**Riza: 25**_

_**Kikyou: 20**_

_**Souta: 14**_

_**Elysia: 3**_

_**Nina: 4**_

_**Edward: 16**_

_**Alphonse: 15**_

_**Winry: 15**_

_**Timeline – **_

_**Kagome did **__**not**__** fall down the well.**_

_**Maes is **__**not**__** dead yet.**_

_**Kagome was trained by Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi, **__**before**__** they met her and **__**after**__** she trained them.**_

_**Kikyou is Kagome's older sister. There are **__**three **__**ex-husbands. Riza's father who left when he found out Rai had cheated on him with another man. Kikyou's father who was killed while in the war while Rai was cheating on him with...you guessed it, Kagome's father who in the end was her longest relationship. He died before Souta was born but Souta is indeed his child. She now has another husband, this makes number **__**four**__**.**_

_**Roy can see through **__**both**__** his eyes.**_

_**And for the viewing...reading pleasure, NINA ISN'T DEAD. HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Also, allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

_**Favorite Things**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Whiskers On Kittens**_

Roy withheld the urge to twitch, looking around at the scuttling balls of fur he finally stood from his seat, removing one of the said balls of fur from his desk. It had been four days since Riza's sister had arrived, and everyday, more and more kittens would appear in the Headquarters. Now, he wasn't blaming Kagome, no...he knew who to blame.

"**FULLMETAL!"**

The door to his office slammed open and in stormed an equally irritated Edward Elric, "Ah un! Don't blame me!" He flopped down on the couch and knocked a kitten from the couch as it went to attack his braid. "Blame Al, you know it's his fault."

"He is your brother, so I blame you."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Life isn't fair Fullmetal. I had to resign all of my paper work because of these rats!"

"Then do something about it!"

"I would if I could find your―"

The door opened and Riza walked in, "Sir..." She walked past Ed and placed a stack of papers on his desk, each one with claw marks or bite marks on them. "These need to be rewritten and signed."

Ed and Roy stared at the stack of paper. Roy shook in pure anger, his hands were clenched so tightly and mentally, Ed thought that if it were possible, his ears would have had steam coming out of them. "...Get Alphonse in here."

"Mustang―"

"NOW!"

Ed and Riza jumped at his tone, both rushing out to find the suit of armor. Roy looked at the paper work and glared. Putting his thumb and middle finger together, he contemplated snapping them. With a sigh, he sat back down and got to work.

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Dream~Sequence~**_

'_It's dark again...'_

"_Kagome...sweetie, come out. Don't hide little one."_

'_Hide...? Why am I hiding? Who is calling me?'_

"_Kagome, it's your papa."_

"_Papa? No, I have a daddy, not a papa. Daddy died though...daddy is gone."_

"_Kagome, you shouldn't say that."_

"_Say what?"_

"_That you don't have a papa."_

"_I said that? I thought that I had only thought that."_

"_Your speaking riddles love, come now." A hand appeared in the darkness, it seemed foreboding and far away. She took it and light suddenly flooded her senses. A light bulb swung from side to side above her now. She went to move only to find straps holding tightly to her wrists and ankles, holding her to a metal slab._

"_Wha―"_

"_Quiet love. Mama just left with your little brother to get groceries. We only have a little bit of time to play."_

"_Play...I don't want to."_

"_But this is a good game, its Doctor, and you are the patient."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Come now, let's have none of that!"_

"_...K-KIKYOU!"_

_**-SLAP-**_

"_Quiet!"_

_Tears swelled in her tightly closed eyelids._

"_I wouldn't have to do that if you would play with me."_

"_But...I don't want to." She tried pulling at the straps._

"_...the patient needs to stop struggling now." She turned her head to the side and saw a needle with a sickly green liquid in it._

"_No...No, NO!!!"_

"_Kagome, no struggling!"_

"_NO, NO, NO~"_

"_Kagome! Kagome! KAGOME!"_

_**~End~Dream~Sequence~**_

"KAGOME!"

Blue eyes snapped open and Kagome sprung forward. "..." She glanced to her left and saw Riza staring at her in worry. Kagome looked around her, checking to make sure that her half sister was the only present one in her room. Once dubbing it safe, she checked her wrists and ankles; her now bare arms showed lines where needles had been inserted. Riza frowned.

"Kagome, it was just a bad dream, your safe here." Her arms wound around the slightly traumatized girl. Kagome gripped at the blue uniform that Riza wore.

'_It wasn't...just a bad dream.'_ Tears formed in her eyes and she cried.

**-Meeew-**

Kagome jumped and looked down at the foot of her bed; two kittens playing with each other lay on her bed.

"Oh, Alphonse has been collecting kittens."

Kagome wiped her tears away and moved to the end of her bed, smiling as she pat them gently on their furry heads.

"Hm..." Riza smiled and left through the door.

'_I miss Buyo...'_ She played with the many kittens that started to fill her room. Lying on the floor as they now climbed on her, tackled and pounced her and curled up by her.

'_Their precious.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Riza entered the room, listening to her superior yell at the youngest Elric, she waited patiently. When he finally acknowledged her, she inclined her head, requesting that he, Ed and Al follow her.

Al stood sadly and followed her, his brother and Roy all the way up to Kagome's room. They peeked in and Kagome sat on her floor with the only calico kitten in her room, all of the others were black, black and white, white, orange, brown and grey. But the one she held was beautifully decorated with each of those colors.

"Start collecting Kittens in that belly of yours, and remove them from my headquarters." Roy said to the depressed Al.

Kagome looked up when Al came in; she frowned when he started picking up the kittens, her eyes widening at the emptiness beneath the armor. When he got to her, he held out his hand for the Calico, frowning, she shook her head negatively. Suddenly, she felt the kittens whiskers tickle her neck. She laughed softly and quietly.

Once again, Roy was drawn in by the resonance that left her lips. He closed his eyes and sighed. Walking up to her, he took the kitten by the scruff of the neck, looking it over; he looked to Riza and Ed who nodded in understanding.

"Al, let's collect the ones in his office and find a shelter for them. Or people willing to adopt a kitten." Al brightened at the thought of finding them all homes. Once the three were gone, though he knew Riza was on the other side of the door, he got down on the floor with her.

"Do you want her?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Tell me, if you want her...tell me. I want to hear you say it, no..." He frowned and looked at his clenched fist, releasing the kitten and letting it run loose in the room. "No...I need to hear it, to hear you speak, again."

'_Hear me speak again...'_

"Please..." He suppressed the urge to take her hand in his.

She looked down sadly and he sighed, standing up he picked the kitten back up and left.

'_Why...didn't I say anything...?'_

**-x-x-x-**

Riza watched as Roy paced his now kitten free office. Well...almost kitten free. Her eyes moved to follow the colorful ball of fur.

"Riza, take my keys and bring the fluff ball back to my apartment."

"Sir!"She took the kitten and caught the keys he tossed to her. Turning around, she left his office.

'_Please let the cat not be my permanent roommate.'_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome sighed, it had been two days and she hadn't seen one kitten since.

'_I...I want the kitten.'_ With a determined look in her eyes, she stood up straight and walked out of the barracks that she stayed in while waiting for Riza to finish working.

Soldiers who didn't know her or hadn't seen her before, turned as she walked by. She was dressed in a black knit off the shoulder sweater; a black tank top was worn beneath it and a pair of form fitting hip huggers. On her feet were black sandals and her long black hair was in a braid, except for her layered shoulder length bangs that framed her face.

She made her way down the hall, walking past Ed who turned and watched her for a moment before continuing to the mess hall. She walked past Furry and Havoc who were the only two in the office at the moment.

"Did you need something Kagome?" Furry asked politely. She paused and turned to him, she said nothing before entering Roy's office. So used to the interruptions, he didn't bother to look up. She shut the door and waited, but when he didn't look up from the paperwork he was signing, she glared at him.

"_Please,"_ He jumped at the soft whisper of the voice he had come to adore. _"Let me keep her..."_

"..." He stood up and walked over to her. "I'll take you to her. Come on." He walked out of the room and turned to Havoc. "If Riza asks, I took Kagome to get the kitten."

"Righto,"

The two watched as their boss left with the newest cute addition to the Headquarters.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoy! ^_^'' Please regard me kindly and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**In Light of the Holiday Seasons (Even though we all know it's going to last WAAAY longer! Lol.)**_

_**Title – Favorite Things**_

_**Summary – Riza Hawkeye drags a certain Colonel and Lieutenant down to the train station to pick up her...for lack of better words, 'ill' step sister. Her step mother decided to send her to Amestris so she could get away from her past...but what is her past…what is she hiding deep within her mind?**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Full Metal Alchemist**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Roy**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**Things You Need To Know –**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Roy: 27**_

_**Kagome: 18**_

_**Riza: 25**_

_**Kikyou: 20**_

_**Souta: 14**_

_**Elysia: 3**_

_**Nina: 4**_

_**Edward: 16**_

_**Alphonse: 15**_

_**Winry: 15**_

_**Timeline –**_

_**Kagome did not fall down the well.**_

_**Maes is not dead yet.**_

_**Kagome was trained by Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi, before they met her and after she trained them.**_

_**Kikyou is Kagome's older sister. There are threeex-husbands. Riza's father who left when he found out Rai had cheated on him with another man. Kikyou's father who was killed while in the war while Rai was cheating on him with...you guessed it, Kagome's father who in the end was her longest relationship. He died before Souta was born but Souta is indeed his child. She now has another husband, this makes number four.**_

_**Roy can see through both his eyes.**_

_**And for the viewing...reading pleasure, NINA ISN'T DEAD. HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Also, allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

_**Favorite Things**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Bright Copper Kettles**_

Kagome was once more silent as she sat in the back of a cab with Roy as they were driver to an unknown destination. She had only to assume it was his home when the pulled up to an apartment, and he got out and opened the door for her before the driver could.

She stepped out and looked around at the area, the streets were wet, and the climate cold, but other than that, it was nice. There were kids off in the distance splashing in water puddles, and one who had just jumped beside her and drenched the bottom of her jeans in water. She gasped in surprise, but said nothing to the shock of cold water on her legs.

"_Damn kids,"_

Kagome looked up to Roy, who was about eight inches taller than herself. He was muttering as he pulled the collar of his coat closer around his neck, placing a hand on the small of her back, he guided her forward to the steps that led to his apartment.

She waited for him to unlock the door and a dreadful feeling of forebode struck her as a flash of lightning behind her sounded. Her hand moved automatically and reached out, taking the sleeve of his uniform in a vice grip that caused him to give in to a slight jump of surprise as he glanced down at the hand in curiosity. Roy, however, didn't say anything. He let her be, and continued with the lock and his keys before opening the door, another flash of lightning and a crack of thunder following, causing the hand griping his sleeve to tighten, caused him to pull her inside and shut the door. It was dark inside; he was rarely home because of his job, so it didn't feel like anyone lived there.

Finding the light switch, a soft mewing sounded from behind him as light flooded the room.

Kagome was quick to spot the kitten and made a beeline for the ball of colorful fur that was chasing its tail around in a circle, quickly releasing her grip on Roy's uniform.

"I'm going to go make some warm tea,"

Kagome looked to Roy and smiled thankfully before returning back to the kitten that was now playing with her hand.

'_What should I name her...?'_ Kagome looked at the kitten that was gnawing on her finger, playfully, she moved her hand away and watched the calico chase after it, pouncing back a bit if it got too close before chasing after it once more with vigor. She looked towards the kitchen and watched as Roy went about pouring hot water from a kettle, she recalled moments in her life where her sister would make Hot Chocolate for her, but that was a long time ago.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Kikyou, what is that?"_

"_It's nothing yet," The girl who spoke smiled down at a six year old Kagome, "But it's going to be Hot Chocolate."_

"_But Chocolate melts if it's hot..."_

_Kikyou laughed, "No, this is a drink, it tastes like chocolate, and it's warm."_

_Kagome didn't reply, but watched as her sister pulled out a bright copper kettle, filling it with water and placing it on the stove. A few minutes on the fire, and a high pitched whistle was released through the snout of the kettle. "It's loud!" She laughed, the whistling ceased as her sister removed the kettle from the stove. Staring at the beautiful copper color of the kettle, Kagome couldn't stop smiling._

"_Here," Kikyou handed her a spoon, "you can stir yours, but be careful."_

_Kagome nodded as she watched the steaming water fall from the stout and into her cup which had a brown powder at the bottom of the cup. She stirred the liquid and powder together and inhaled the sweet chocolate aroma._

"_Try it!" Kikyou smiled as she took a sip of her own sweet drink._

_Kagome took a sip and cringed at the hot feel of the liquid on her lips, "Too hot..."_

_Kikyou took the cup and blew at the drink for a couple seconds before handing it back, "Try it now,"_

_Kagome did as told and smiled brightly, "It's delicious!"_

"_That's the magic of a bright copper kettle,"_

_**~End Flashback~**_

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Roy who stood with two cups in hand next to her. She reached out for it only for him to pull his hand back.

"You know the deal,"

Frowning, Kagome looked past him and her eyes caught sight of the kettle he'd used earlier, the color was a vibrant copper.

Roy looked to what she was staring at, "It's pretty old, but it gets the job done," he commented.

Smiling, Kagome nodded, _"May I?"_ As always, her voice came out soft spoken, as if she was still learning how to speak, or like she had never used her voice except on rare occasions, which, Roy assumed the latter of the two options to be the cause of her soft voice.

Handing her the cup, he added an apology, "I only had hot chocolate, sorry."

"_...I like...hot chocolate...and the kettle..."_ She gave silent laugh, before turning her attention to the kitten and her hot chocolate.

The two sat quietly as they drank the chocolate drink and listened to the rainfall outside the apartment, unaware of the storm about to brew upon their arrival back to Headquarters.

**-x-x-x-**

**Envy: You know, I normally don't complain─**

**Me: You always complain.**

**Envy: Only when absolutely necessary. Anyways, I don't _normally_ complain, but it has taken you entirely _too_ long to write the next chapter to this story.**

**Jakotsu: Yes, I agree!**

**Envy: Of course you do!**

**Me: -.-…I'm going to continue watching Coraline and write a few more updates, I think I found my muse in one particular Reviewer, she knows who she is, _Miss. Inquisitive_, I hope to here from you again.**

**Envy & Jakotsu: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**

**Me: Sankyu~!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**In Light of the Holiday Seasons (Even though we all know it's going to last WAAAY longer! Lol.)**_

_**Title – Favorite Things**_

_**Summary – Riza Hawkeye drags a certain Colonel and Lieutenant down to the train station to pick up her...for lack of better words, 'ill' step sister. Her step mother decided to send her to Amestris so she could get away from her past...but what is her past…what is she hiding deep within her mind?**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Full Metal Alchemist**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Roy**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**Things You Need To Know –**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Roy: 27**_

_**Kagome: 18**_

_**Riza: 25**_

_**Kikyou: 20**_

_**Souta: 14**_

_**Elysia: 3**_

_**Nina: 4**_

_**Edward: 16**_

_**Alphonse: 15**_

_**Winry: 15**_

_**Timeline –**_

_**Kagome did**____**not**____**fall down the well.**_

_**Maes is**____**not**____**dead yet.**_

_**Kagome was trained by Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi,**____**before**____**they met her and**____**after**____**she trained them.**_

_**Kikyou is Kagome's older sister. There are**____**three**____**ex-husbands. Riza's father who left when he found out Rai had cheated on him with another man. Kikyou's father who was killed while in the war while Rai was cheating on him with...you guessed it, Kagome's father who in the end was her longest relationship. He died before Souta was born but Souta is indeed his child. She now has another husband, this makes number**____**four**__**.**_

_**Roy can see through**____**both**____**his eyes.**_

_**And for the viewing...reading pleasure, NINA ISN'T DEAD. HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Also, allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

_**Favorite Things**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Warm Woolen Mittens**_

**-x-x-x-**

_**~Dream~Sequence~**_

_It was a horrid nightmare, something of the most grotesque images she could come up with. Crimped black hair and crimson red eyes, tall in stature and equipped with a mind filled with evil intent. Her body quivered fearfully at this thought. She could see him stepping up closer to her and as he got down on his knees in front of her and pulled her in for a hug, she couldn't stop her tears from flowing._

"_How could you think that I would ever hurt you...your own papa."_

"_Not my papa, I only have a daddy," her words hit a cord with the woman standing behind the man._

"_Naraku...leave, I will talk with her."_

_He looked hesitant, she looked hopeful. Would her mother hear her out? Would she listen to the trauma's that this man continuously put her through, night after night, when her mother would leave, while they were alone?_

_Naraku stood, stepping up to the woman; he bent forward and kissed her on the lips, gracing her backside with the soft touch of his hand before leaving._

_Her words left her mouth quickly in a fearful frenzy, trying to divulge all that she could to her mother before he returned...Naraku...but her efforts were quailed and stopped all to suddenly with the sharp sting of a hand against her cheek._

"_You stupid girl," her mother snapped. "There is a man who loves me and cares for you...and you make up these horrendous lies!" She slapped her across the cheek again. "Naraku would never hurt you...never! Be a good child Kagome, stop making up these lies! If you are going to say things like this...then maybe you should just...stop talking all together!"_

_-x-x-x-_

_Kagome gazed up into the eyes of her tormentor, a vial of something in his hands. He had a needle lying on the table, but he hadn't yet picked it up. His free hand lay against her bruised cheek. Her mother had lost her temper when she tried to say more, to argue with her mother, to explain what she was trying to say. She had hit her a lot before Naraku came in and pretended to care, lifting Kagome's battered body into his arms, telling her mother to go and cool off, and then excusing himself. He took her to that place again, it was dark there, and that light above the table taunted her as she took it in her sight, trying to block out his slight touches, those small slip of the fingers._

_He grew braver with each one of his caresses, and she no longer new what to do. Her own mother wouldn't listen to her...and besides, her body hurt too much to do anything but lay there._

"_Papa will stay here with you, and take good care of you. I promise, I'll make you feel better~"_

_She felt fingers slip down against her stomach, then below her waistband, and closed her eyes. Her wrists were welded down to the counter again, and so were her ankles. She felt his finger glide gently against her folds before pressing in, her back arching up, causing pain to ripple through her body from the bruises and the metal cuffs restraining her. His other hand came into sight, and she saw that liquid again, sickly green in color, he pressed a finger further inside before sticking the needle into her vain and pushing the liquid inside. Her body went rigid...and then...the pain vanished, the finger continued it ministrations, and her body shut down. Naraku continued his touches and caresses, plunging and fingering, but she was out cold...an effect of the liquid coursing through her veins._

_**~End~Dream~Sequence~**_

A few days had passed; on this cold Friday morning, a gun fight in Central had woken Kagome from her sleep, her eyes wide in fear and surprise as she went to her window to witness a black and green haired boy doing flips out of the way of the bullets firing from Mustangs gun. Then, Ed chased after him and they were gone.

Alarmed at the scene in front of her, she pulled the blankets from her body before running out to the hall. She saw the little kitten she'd persuaded Roy Mustang into letting her keep stumble by the door as it ran to keep up with her. Smiling, she was actually very thankful for the gun fire, she was freed from that nightmare, that horrible, horrible nightmare. Picking the kitten up, she placed it inside before closing the door quickly but carefully, so not to hit the kitten.

"Miss. Kagome, you can't be out here, we are in the middle of an attack!"

Kagome ran down the hall still in her nightgown as she made her way towards _him_. She'd been at the Headquarters for nearly three weeks, and she liked that warmth he provided by just being in the same general area as him. She wondered if it was perhaps his alchemy which warmed her.

She ran past a few guards as they turned and yelled for her to return to her room, but she ignored them all that same. Passing through the entrance of Central Headquarters, Kagome stopped; affronted by the icy cold air that now caressed her body.

Kagome shivered, it was freezing, and there was ice on the ground, but she didn't return inside. She wanted her sister, she wanted the Flame Alchemist, and she wanted the shooting to stop!

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned; her eyes met surprised but angry charcoal eyes that seemed to have taken on a fire from the very core of the alchemy he controlled. _"..."_

"What are you doing outside!? This isn't a playground; you can get seriously hurt out here!"

Kagome felt tears prickling at her eyes, she didn't like getting yelled at, and it was worse because this person...she actually liked him...Kagome straightened at the sound of another gun shot and closed her eyes tightly, her feet were still bare, and standing on the frozen sidewalk wasn't doing much for her.

"Colonel! Ed took off after Envy, we deployed a couple soldiers to follow; will we do the same?" Riza ran up to Roy as she put a new clip in her gun, "Ah! Kagome?"

"..." Silence was her singular response as Kagome ran forward and hugged Riza, shaking her head in reply to Riza's question to Roy.

"This is my job, Kagome, and keeping you safe...so please, go back inside."

Kagome gave them both a look, her eyes closing before she turned and ran back inside, though not before the two saw a tear fall from her cheek.

**-x-x-x-**

Riza reached out for Kagome only to sigh and drop her hand back down to her side. "I don't know how to care for her,"

"...find Ed, keep him alive and bring him back to Headquarters. They took us off guard, attacking us here...I'm staying behind to make sure nothing else happens. The last thing we need is a massacre."

Riza nodded before running off to a car and jumping in, driving off in the direction Ed had chased Envy in.

Roy on the other hand made his way inside to Kagome's room, but she wasn't there. This of course did nothing to soothe his mind. Stopping a soldier in the hall way as he ran by, "Where did Kagome go?"

"She ran outside a little while ago, haven't seen her since."

Roy frowned, that wasn't helpful; he already knew she came out, but she had come back in too. _'Where...'_

He made his way down the hall and back to the entrance of Central Headquarters. Glancing at the ground, he noted the water on the marble floors and glared at it, walking away a bit, he stopped short as his eyes stared at a small set of footsteps running in the opposite direction of the other larger wet boot prints. Following the footsteps down the hall, he mentally slapped himself for not guessing her location as he entered the empty office for his militias, walking to his own office in the back of the room; he opened the door and peered inside to find it empty. Flicking the lights on, he frowned at the emptiness of his office. A soft shuffle of fabric caught his attention and he stepped in a bit further, making his way to his desk, he looked behind it, and then under it.

Roy raised a brow at the girl tucked away under his desk, sighing, he sat down in his desk chair and looked at her patiently. She was shivering, her whole body was shaking, and it didn't help that she'd been barefoot and standing out in the cold with a flimsy piece of material for a nightgown. Roy held his hand out and snapped his finger, a flame forming in his hands and drawing her attention only for her to glare and push it away. "Ah...you are made at _me_..." He stood and walked up to a cabinet, opening it and pulling something from one of the shelves before making his way back to Kagome. He crouched down in front of her, taking her hands in his, despite her fighting off his hands, he still managed to do what he'd set off to do.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome glared, looking down at her hands, fingerless gloves were on her hands. What, was this some kind of punishment?

"Maes brought a bunch that his wife had made for us. They are called mittens...made of wool and are supposed to keep your hands warm."

Kagome blushed, looking at the colorful woolen Mittens on her hands, she smiled softly, _'Not everything is grayscale...'_ she looked up at Roy and noticed he wasn't crouched down on the ground anymore, instead he was in his chair, though it was moved to the side a bit to give her room where she was huddled under his desk. The light scraping of a pen on paper caught her ears and she realized he was doing work, something he didn't normally do, according to Riza.

Crawling forward, she leaned against his leg and her head rested gently on his lap. The scratching of the pen stopped and she felt a hand on her head, fingers starting to run through her hair as her eyes drifted shut and sleep came flooding her senses once more. Though, this time, they weren't taken up with nightmares...but warm woolen mittens, and warm fingers which ran through her hair and occasionally over her bare shoulder.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter two! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**U****pdates will come out a little faster than previously! I'll be starting lists from now on, posting them at the end of each chapter, so you'll know what has been both updated, and next to be updated.**

_**LIST 3**_

_**Voices of Peace – X**_

_**Favorite Things – X**_

_**Dragon Tamer: Book Two – **_

_**The Forgotten Cave – **_

_**Do You Hear What I Hear – **_

_**Hurt – **_

_**Lady Death – **_

_**Daddy's Little Defect – **_

_**I Got You – **_

_**If the World Ends – **_

**I think Yuki was mad at me when she made this particular list...**

**Me: The list will be made by Yuki subsequently, once I finish the last story on the list. Please Review, and let me know what you think. If there is anything specific that you want on the list, talk to YukimuraShuusukeGirl, I have no say in it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**In Light of the Holiday Seasons (Even though we all know it's going to last WAAAY longer! Lol.)**_

_**Title – Favorite Things**_

_**Summary – Riza Hawkeye drags a certain Colonel and Lieutenant down to the train station to pick up her...for lack of better words, 'ill' step sister. Her step mother decided to send her to Amestris so she could get away from her past...but what is her past…what is she hiding deep within her mind?**_

_**Anime – InuYasha/Full Metal Alchemist**_

_**Main Couple – Kagome/Roy**_

_**Genre – Romance / Adventure**_

_**Rated – T – M (Mild Violence) (Excessive Sexual Themes) (Mild Language) (Mild Blood and Gore) (RAPE)**_

_**Things You Need To Know –**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Roy: 27**_

_**Kagome: 18**_

_**Riza: 25**_

_**Kikyou: 20**_

_**Souta: 14**_

_**Elysia: 3**_

_**Nina: 4**_

_**Edward: 16**_

_**Alphonse: 15**_

_**Winry: 15**_

_**Timeline –**_

_**Kagome did**__**not**__**fall down the well.**_

_**Maes is**__**not**__**dead yet.**_

_**Kagome was trained by Ed and Al's teacher, Izumi,**__**before**__**they met her and**__**after**__**she trained them.**_

_**Kikyou is Kagome's older sister. There are**__**three**__**ex-husbands. Riza's father who left when he found out Rai had cheated on him with another man. Kikyou's father who was killed while in the war while Rai was cheating on him with...you guessed it, Kagome's father who in the end was her longest relationship. He died before Souta was born but Souta is indeed his child. She now has another husband, this makes number**__**four**__**.**_

_**Roy can see through**__**both**__**his eyes.**_

_**And for the viewing...reading pleasure, NINA ISN'T DEAD. HAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Also, allow me to introduce my spokes peoples.**_

_**Envy: What's up?**_

_**Jakotsu: Hello.**_

_**Me: It's nice to meet you all.**_

_**Favorite Things**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Brown Paper Packages**_

_**Tied Up in String**_

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome stared at it; a brown paper wrapped package with her name scrawled neatly on it in black ink. There was no return address, nothing that might indicate who the package was from. Just her name...and a white string tied securely in a bow atop it.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

Kagome turned her attention to the man beside her. Her kitten lay sleeping in his lap as he softly ran his gloveless hand over the kittens' fur. A soft purring could be heard coming from the kitten, but otherwise, it was silent in the apartment. She had been staying there since the attack on Central Headquarters under her sisters' request. Of course, while the Colonel had real concern or problem with her staying at his place, he couldn't understand quite fully why his first lieutenant would be alright with the arrangement. Yes, it was her idea...but _why_.

Roy frowned, "Do you not want to open it? Do you know what it is?"

"..." Kagome stared a moment longer at him before turning her eyes back to the package. _"...who..."_, a soft whisper treaded gently through his bedroom.

"Who sent it?"

She nodded; still not completely comfortable with her voice or her words. Roy wasn't forcing her though. He was letting her be, and trying his best to keep her calm and relaxed while staying with him.

"Do you not know?"

Kagome shook her head, pushing the package away she moved so that she was closer to Roy. Placing one hand on his knee, the other scratched the ears of the kitten in his lap. Roy stopped petting the kitten, and instead rested his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She rested her head next to the kitten and closed her eyes. This was one of the rare moments that she trusted someone other than her sister and baby brother.

A distant ringing in his apartment filtered the air and Roy stood up to answer the phone. Handing the kitten to Kagome, he watched her pet the now awake kitten before leaving to answer the phone.

Kagome sat quietly in the bedroom waiting for Roy to return, staring at the package, she finally moved to it and pulled the string of the package. Placing a finger under the folds of the brown paper, she tore it free carefully and let it fall around the box. Removing the lid of the box, she looked inside and her eyes took on a faraway look as she took in the sight of what lay inside on a soft square of fluff.

"Kagome, I need to go into the office...Kagome?"

Her eyes were shaken in fear; her flesh had turned ashen and pale and she was trembling just barely.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He stepped closer and took note of the box laying opened in front of Kagome. "What is it?"

"_...no..."_

"Kagome?"

"_Bad..."_ She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees, her hands gripping painfully at her arms.

"Kagome...let go," he tried to pry her fingers from her arms, her nails were already causing incisions and causing blood to form from thin cuts from her nails. "Kagome!"

"_Not my papa..."_

Roy shook his head before picking her up in his arms and climbing into his bed, pulling her into his lap; he held her close to his chest and rocked back and forth a little as he tried his best to calm her. The blood on her arms was being wiped away by his uniform, but he didn't really care. He'd get to work when he did, for now, he was needed there. "Kagome, speak to me. Please...tell me what is wrong."

"_...bad...not papa..."_

Roy shook his head but all the same, he continued his attempts at calming her down. He didn't ask any more questions. When she finally calmed down, her breathing had leveled, and her eyes were closed. She was sleeping now, and he had no plans of waking her. For now, he'd let her rest and hopefully get more out of her later when he returned from Central Headquarters.

Lying her down under the blankets of his bed, he walked over to the box and lifted it, pulling from inside a necklace with a sealed bottle about an inch tall dangling from the chain. In the sealed bottle was a green liquid he'd never seen before; he tucked it away in his pocket to later be observed. Perhaps he could find one of the scientists or researches and have them take a look at it. Then...he would send the Elric brothers to find out who the sender of this package was. He had an idea that it was Kagome's _father_, but he couldn't be sure. Hopefully, things would start to make more sense with time.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter five of Favorite Things. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
